


Tricked

by devil_woman_24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: Why he had to trick him like this?Horrible summary, I know.





	Tricked

It started at the tavern, The Iron Bull was training with his boys so the place was filled with soldiers who were waiting for the Chargers to finish using the training field when one of them approached Dorian, who was nursing a tankard by the bar where Cabot was serving drinks and offered him a drink he was carrying.

“What is this?” The mage questioned the man who smiled shyly at him.

“I know some of the other soldiers have been jerks to you and I wanted to apologize on their behalf so I thought this was the best way to do so. I have to go to the armory and get the weapons ready for practice but I didn't want to leave without doing this.” The soldier replied.

Dorian's own tankard was now empty so the drink certainly came in a good moment and he appreciated the gesture, not many were nice to him in this freezing hell-hole after all so he took the drink. “It's appreciated. What's your name?”

“I'm James Wright, but everyone calls me Jimmy.” The man replied pleased to see the mage had accepted the drink.

“Well, Jimmy, thank you.” He said before the soldier left the tavern. The mage then looked at the drink and took a sip from it, tasting it. Fereldan beer. This made him smile. Soon enough, as he was finishing the drink, he felt different though. He frowned and eyed the beer for a second as he tried to place what that weird feeling was and then it hit him. The mage moved his fingers over the tankard and tried using magic on it, anything, but nothing came to him. It was clear then. Jimmy had used megabane on him.

Dorian growled and left the tavern leaving the tankard over the bar with whatever liquid remained in it and went towards the armory mad with anger and frustration. He wasn't even thinking right, all he knew was that now for several days he would have no magic and it was all thanks to Jimmy boy and here he was thinking the man had truly meant those words. Ha! As if. No one liked him around him and now someone even pretends he did just to get to him. It was clear for the mage that he couldn’t trust anyone around here anymore.

The necromancer pushed the door opened without being quiet about it and he looked around for the soldier, he sort of expected not to find him here but he did. Jimmy was by the end of the room and Dorian walked towards him. “You placed megabane into my drink, why?!” He questioned the soldier as he approached making said soldier turn to look at him.

Jimmy was smiling at him as he lifted a sword and placed it close to Dorian’s neck making the mage freeze in place. The mage then realized how much of a mistake it was coming here alone and gulped down but tried not to look scared at all even when he was sort of terrified. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect opportunity and today was it. The Inquisitor is out and that qunari savage you bed these days is out on the training field while you were absolutely alone in the tavern. How could I let such opportunity go? To make it even more perfect the armory was alone today because all the soldiers are at the tavern waiting to go train themselves, so I even had the perfect place for my little trap but you didn’t even remember me when I approached and I take offense on that.” Jimmy said and Dorian squinted trying to remember him but nothing came to mind. “A couple of months ago I paid several drinks for you, flirted with you and you even flirted back but when I suggested to take you to my room you turned me down. How dare you? I paid for your drinks, the least you owed me was sex!” The soldier explained where they had met spitting anger at the mage who gulped down again and tried to take a step back but Jimmy, noticing, pressed the sword against his neck stopping the mage on his tracks. “You owe me this and now that you don’t have your precious magic to fight against me I will have you. Over there is some rope, tie your ankles together.” Jimmy ordered pointing at a corner where said rope was.

Dorian looked around, trying to see a way out, but without magic and that sword pressed against his neck, there was none. If he screamed, Jimmy would kill him. If he ran, Jimmy would kill him. So all he could do was obey for now. The mage walked towards the rope trying to see any weapon he could take on the way but Jimmy had done a great job at clearing the way so all he could do was take a piece of rope and began tying his ankles together. The soldier had followed him with the sword close to his body and was now waiting. Once the mage tied his ankles he stood straighter but didn’t say a word. “Good boy, now turn around and place your hands on your back.” Was the next instruction the soldier gave him and Dorian did so, starting to grow nervous. Jimmy approached him and suddenly he felt something cold on his wrists while the sword poked at his shoulder as a warning for the mage not to try anything.

The soldier suddenly walked away pulling at the newly place cuffs over his wrist and then pushed him over a stone table placed at the center of the room. Growing nervous by the second Dorian tried his hand at negotiating. “Listen, I’m sorry, alright? If you want me to pay you back the money you spent on those drinks I will just let me go. I won’t tell a soul about this and we can both go our merry way.”

Jimmy was suddenly pressed against his back and he tensed up. “I don’t want your money, Tevinter, I want your ass.” He growled at Dorian’s ear and he trembled slightly. The mage still wasn’t going to let this asshole rape him without a fight so he moved his legs to get the rope to slide away, he had been smart enough not to tie them correctly, and once his legs were free he started trying to push Jimmy away. The soldier was stronger, however, and pressed against him and, like this, it was hard to use his legs to defend himself so, soon, the soldier started to rip his clothes off making the mage yelp and jerk in surprise while still struggling against his assailant. “Fight all you want, Dorian, you will be mine.”

 

*

 

It was early, they still had a good thirty minutes to go on using the training field, but The Iron Bull felt it had been enough and his boys could use some rest. “That’s enough!” He shouted then and the Chargers started to place the borrowed weapons together. It was a sort of task, every time they practice someone different helped their Chief put the weapons away and today it was Krem’s turn.

The Tal-Vashot was walking ahead towards the armory when he heard it: a scream of pain. He couldn’t quite place from who it was but there was another voice telling the screamer to shut up followed by a slap. He had to do something but he needed to do so quietly in case the assailant had a weapon they could hurt their victim with, which was likely since the sounds came from the armory. Krem was still collecting as much of the equipment as he could while Bull placed the ones he had been carrying on the floor quietly and approached the door. He tried it but it was locked, so he walked to try the other as he heard a man crying in pain. They had to be close to this door then and the mercenary could have sworn he could recognize the voice but he couldn’t quite place from whom it was and, how could he? He had never heard Dorian scream this way before.

He tried this door and it opened so he pushed it open silently. As he looked inside he told himself he had done the right thing as he spotted a soldier with a sword close by and...he froze as he saw Dorian. His robes were broken in parts and the soldier was pushing into him, groaning and moaning in pleasure as the mage squirmed weakly, he must have been trying his hand and fighting back for some time and was growing tired by now. There were blood and other fluids running down the necromancer’s ass and Bull didn’t even realize he had been approaching the two quietly, too quiet for someone his size anyways.

It only took a single movement, a single gesture and Dorian was finally free from his attacker. The Iron Bull had grabbed the soldier by his hair and thrown him towards the closest wall like a rag doll growling in anger. If it weren’t for the mage’s pained sobs he would have gone towards that soldier to finish him up, but Dorian needed him more. “It’s alright, Dorian, I’m here.” He said to reassure the mage as he broke the cuffs that tied his wrist on his back and pulled him close. He was trembling and trying to stop sobbing, but he couldn’t.

Soon, though, he heard steps and remembered Krem was coming. Dorian froze and Bull knew the mage wouldn’t want to be seen so he covered him with his body as he heard his lieutenant entered and gasp as he took in the scene. James was getting up, groaning and confused. “Krem, take him to the dungeons and lock him up.”

Cremisius had no idea what had been going on but he knew something did go on, so without questioning Bull he picked up the confused soldier and dragged him out. “Bull” Dorian called weakly as he sobbed, he had never felt this weak and vulnerable before. It was his fault, his mistake. The mercenary didn’t understand why his mage didn’t use magic to defend himself but now was not the time for questioning, now it was time to tend to his wounded lover.

“Shh, it’s okay, Dorian, I got you. There’s some armor clothing in this place I can use to cover you up and bring you up to my room. Then I’ll call Stitches so he takes a look at you.” At the mention of the other man, he squirmed again.

“No! I’m fine!” He protested.

“You are not. You're bleeding, Dorian.” The Iron Bull told him firmly and the mage just hid his face on his chest. “It’s alright, Stitches wouldn’t hurt you.” He comforted his lover who nodded in agreement.

Soon the mage was being placed over the so familiar bed and the clothing used to cover him up was removed. The Bull turned him over and began checking his body for other injuries but, aside from reddened wrists, only his rear seemed to be bleeding. He took the sheets and covered Dorian with them, who remained laying over his stomach, before going to check all the doors of his room were tightly locked. “I’ll go fetch Cullen and Stitches, you’ll be safe here.” Bull said and the mage just hummed his reply starting to drift asleep.

With that, the mercenary exited the room through the door that leads to the tavern and spotted Cole standing right in front of the door. “Don’t let anyone in and stay outside.” He told the boy who said a simple 'Yes' as the Tal-Vashot went downstairs. First, he needed to grab Stitches, then find Krem and tell him to go pick Cullen up. He thought it was going to take him longer than it really did because as he reached the first-floor Cremisius was walking in and Stitches was on their corner talking with the other Chargers. “Stitches, you come with me. Krem, go pick Cullen up and bring him to my quarters.” He instructed. The others looked between themselves but the two who were addressed simply obeyed.

Back up at the Bull’s room Cole was standing in front of the door and, upon seeing the mercenary, he moved to the side. “Thanks” he muttered to the boy before opening the door and letting Stitches in who looked at him confused upon seeing a sleeping Dorian covered by the sheets. Bull looked at the man and began to explain what happened, or what he saw what happened, and, with the said explanation, it was easy for the man to figure out what his boss wanted him to do.

The horned man then approached the bed and sat beside Dorian who was sleeping peacefully now and, caressing his hair, he pushed him softly to wake him up. “Dorian? Stitches is here.” He said and the mage groaning moving the sheets to cover his head. “Come on, Dorian, you were bleeding really bad down there.” He insisted and heard the mage sigh sneaking his head from below the covered to look at Bull.

“Fine, do get on with it then.” The mage said and the mercenary looked at the other to nod at him.

The healer moved to the bed then. “I’ll uncover you now.” He said as he moved the sheets away. Between Dorian’s legs, there was blood already pooling around and it made the man frown.

When Cullen had come around The Iron Bull just exited the room to speak to him and debrief him on what had happened. The Commander promised he’ll look into it but he’d need to speak to Dorian too. With that, he had left to take a look at the armory and speak with the imprisoned soldier while Bull went back inside and sat on a chair by a desk he had in the room and watched Stitches work and Dorian tense, jump and groan in pain. Soon enough the healer was done and debriefed Bull on what he found before leaving the couple alone.

The mage was still laying on his stomach as the mercenary moved around to change the sheets, at which Dorian protested of being moved, and, when he was done, he covered his lover again. “I guess you want to know what happened.” The mage spoke then.

“Cullen probably will, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.” Bull said and the mage turned slightly to look at him.

“What? You told the Commander?” Dorian asked.

“You didn’t think I’ll let that man simply go, right? The only reason I didn’t snap his head was because you needed me.” Bull said sitting on the bed beside him. “What happened with your magic, kadan?” He added and Dorian hid his face on Bull’s stomach as he moved to hug him.

“James approached me at the tavern and offered me a drink. Said it was to apologize on the name of the soldiers who were jerks to me but the drink had megabane in it. I was furious and went to confront him but…” The mage stopped and Bull just ran his fingers through his head.

“It’s alright, Dorian.” He tried.

“It’s not alright!” The mage snapped. “It was my fault! I...I’m sorry.”

“Dorian.” Bull said and pulled Dorian up sitting him on his lap carefully to make the man look at him. “It wasn’t your fault. He tricked you and hurt you, it’s not your fault. How can it be?”

“He invited me to a few drinks a couple of months ago and I rejected him when he wanted sex. It’s my fault, I made him angry, and then, when I was drugged, I went to confront him straight away without thinking it twice.” He replied looking down again.

Bull forced his head up again. “Listen to me, Dorian. You don’t owe anyone sex, it doesn’t matter what they buy you or give you, understand? And confronting him was the right thing to do, anyone would have gone to confront him in your place, he probably planned it all and you fell for it but I’ll make sure he pays.”

“But back in Tevinter…” He started and Bull interrupted him.

“We are not in Tevinter, Kadan.” He reminded him.

Dorian held his eye and sobbed softly. “Thanks.” He said and just moved to hug his lover.

“You’ll be fine, Dorian, I’ll keep you safe while the drug leaves your system. I promise.” Bull added kissing his head.

“I know. I will always be safe with you, Amatus.” He said lovingly.


End file.
